Kiss
by fuzzywuzzy123
Summary: Sam is the popular football player and Quinn is the shy loser. What happens when Sam takes an interest in Quinn?
1. Kiss

_**Nothing on the show has happened in this story.**_

Quinn POV

"What will it take for you to leave me alone?" I asked my annoying stalker Sam Evans.

"A really good hug" He opened his arms up for me to hug him. I guess if he'll leave me alone... I hugged him.

*******************************Minutes later******************************

"Stop bothering me Sam" I said after he promised me he'd stop annoying me.

"I will if you give me a kiss" He pointed to his cheek. I hated hugging him but kissing him is where I draw the line.

"Why are you interested in me?" I asked. "Are you making fun of me? Clearly a popular guy wouldn't wanna go out with me. Were you dared to pretend to like me?" He paused for a second.

"At first I pretended to be into you as a joke but I sorta kinda like you a little now" He admitted.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Really" He assured me. "How about that kiss?" He pointed to his cheek again. I leaned into him and just as I was about to kiss him, I turned around.

"I don't think so" I walked away knowing that he was checking out my ass as I walked.


	2. Thin Line

_**Reviews: RJRRAA, mayzzRC, fabrevans**_

_**story alert: RJRRAA, iRainbowEater**_

_**favorite story: RJRRAA, mayzzRC**_

_**favorite author: mayzzRC**_

Sam POV

I chased after her but she was gone.

"Dude you should totally get into her pants. She has a nice ass" Puck said, thinking with his dick instead of his brain as usual.

"She hates me"  
>"There's a thin line between hate and love" Puck said a very un-Puck like comment.<p>

*********************************Later*********************************

Quinn POV

"Guess who?" Sam came up from behind me a covered my eyes.

"Sam I told you to stop bothering me and that's such a children's game" I replied angry.

"Do you hate me?" He asked.

"I don't _hate _you, I just don't like you"

"There's a thin line between love and hate" He said.

"I would never love you" I said. I turned around and walked away.

Sam POV

"What you need to do" Puck said "Is to make a bet with her. Tell her if she falls in love with you in the next month she has to be your girlfriend and if she doesn't you have to..." He paused for a second "Walk around in Dora boxers all day"  
>"Do you think it'll work?" I asked him.<p>

"Yeah. She would love to see you in Dora boxers"

_**Will update once I get 2 good reviews. Sorry the chapters have been so short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**_


	3. Bet

_**reviews: JayLopez, RJRRAA, mayzzRC, quam314159**_

_**story alert: JayLopez**_

Sam POV  
>"If you fall in love with me by the end of the month you'll have to be my girlfriend" I told Quinn.<p>

"What if I don't fall in love with you?" She asked.

"Which you totally will" She gave me a look "I have to walk around in Dora boxers the whole day" I said.

"Deal. This is gonna be easy there's no way I'm falling in love with you and seeing you in Dora boxers is gonna be hysterical"

Puck POV

"So in those romantic movies the guy always sings a song to the girl" I told Sam "Bring her somewhere private and serenade her"

"Since when do you watch romance movies?" He asked.

"My mom makes me watch them with her"

"What should I sing?" He asked.

"Girls love Justin Bieber" I suggested.

"No way in hell am I singing Justin Bieber"

"Do you wanna be with her?" He paused for a second.

"What song should I sing?"

******************************At the cafeteria*****************************

Quinn POV

I sat down at my usual table with Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt.

"What I wouldn't give to be one of them" Rachel said looking enviously at the popular table.

"Rach, you're amazing and you shouldn't wanna be anyone else" Kurt said.

"I just want a boyfriend. No guy will ever give me the time of day unless they're slushying me" She said. She looked back at the table again.

"Who's the popular boy you have a crush on?" Mercedes asked Rachel. She suddenly got really quiet and looked down at her food.

"Nobody" She said unconvincingly.

"Is he a football player?" Tina asked.

"What color hair does he have?" Mercedes asked.

"Do I know him?" Kurt asked.

"What's the first letter of his name?" I asked.

"If I tell you will you stop asking me questions?" Rachel asked.

"Yes!" Me, Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt said at once. Rachel mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Who?" Mercedes asked.

"Finn Hudson" Rachel said quietly.

"Why?" Tina asked confused "He constantly slushies us"

"_He _doesn't slushy us, his friends do" Rachel stood up for Finn.

"You didn't answer the question" Tina said.

"When Noah slushied me yesterday Finn took me to the bathroom and cleaned me up. After he gave me a hug" She blushed. The whole table screamed causing some stares from the other tables.

"But he's dating Santana... or Brittany" I paused "Or both"

"That's why I wanna be popular. So I could be with Finn" Rachel said. Kurt opened his water and took a sip.

"Did I tell you guys Sam Evans has a crush on me?" I asked. Kurt did a spit take and Mercedes moved her head just in time to dodge it.

"The cute popular blond guy?" Tina pointed to Sam. I nodded.

"I thought you were dating Mike?" Mercedes asked.

"That doesn't mean I don't have eyes" Tina said.

"Who's Mike?" I asked.

"The Asian guy at the popular table" She said.

"You're dating a popular?" I asked.

"In math class we were helping Brittany because we're the two best students in the class. We looked at each other and he said I have pretty eyes. Nobody's ever said that to me before. I've always wanted blue eyes. Then he kissed me so now we're dating" Tina explained.

"What do I have that would make Sam interested in me?" I thought out loud.

"Quinn do you own a mirror? You're really hot" Rachel complimented me.

"So you're saying he likes me because I'm hot?" I asked. She nodded.

"Why wouldn't he like a popular? They're hot too" I asked.

"Q you're the hottest girl in school and everybody knows it" Mercedes said.

*********************************Later*********************************

(still Quinn POV)

I was walking out of school to my car and somebody grabbed my arm and pulled me into the astronomy room.

_**Will update once I get 2 good reviews.**_


	4. One Less Lonely Girl

_**reviews: RJRRAA, JayLopez, mayzzRC, quam314159**_

_**story alert: changsquared-asianfusion (BTW I 3 your username), Swag-Shock**_

_**favorite stories: changsquared-asianfusion**_

Quinn POV

"What's going on?" I asked/shouted to the person who pulled me into the room. I turned to face the person. It was Sam. He started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Your reaction was priceless. Ahh I'm so scared! Sam's so hot!" He "imitated" me.

"That's the worst imitation I've ever heard" I started to leave.

"Wait" I turned around. He picked up a guitar and started singing.

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_How many I told you's and start overs_

_And shoulders have you cried on before_

_How many promises be honest girl_

_How many tears you let hit the floor_

_How many bags you packed_

_Just to take 'em back tell me that_

_How many either or's but no more_

_If you let me inside of your world_

_There'll be the one less lonely girl_

_Ohh Oh Oh_

_Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you you_

_Now all I see is you_

_I'm coming for you_

_Noo No_

_Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you_

_And when you're mine in the world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_I'm gonna put you first_

_I'll show you what you're worth_

_If you let me inside your world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February not one of them spent with you_

_How many dinner dates set dinner plates and_

_He didn't even touch his food_

_How many torn photographs saw you taping back_

_Tell me that couldn't see an open door_

_But no more_

_If you let me inside of your world_

_There'll be one less lonely girl_

_Ohh Oh Oh_

_Saw so many pretty faces_

_Before I saw you you_

_Now all I see is you_

_I'm coming for you, I'm coming for you_

_Noo No_

_Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you_

_And when you're mine in this world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_I'm gonna put you first_

_I'll show you what you're worth_

_If you let me inside of your world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_I can fix up your broken heart_

_I can give you a brand new start_

_I can make you believe_

_I just wanna set one girl free to fall,_

_Free to fall_

_Fall in love_

_With me_

_Her hearts locked and nowhere to get the key_

_I'll take her and leave the world with one less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_Theres gonna be one less lonely girl_

_I'm gonna put you first_

_I'll show you what your worth_

_If you let me inside your world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

Sam POV

I put down my guitar and looked at Quinn. She put her lips on mine and we started to make out. We made out for a while until I started to get excited. She pulled away with a look of horror on her face and she ran off.

*******************************The next day******************************

(still Sam POV)  
>"Quinn what the hell was that?" I asked.<p>

"What the hell was what?" She asked.

"In the astronomy room yesterday" I explained.

"That was nothing" She said nonchalantly .

"Nothing Quinn? Nothing? Why are you acting like you didn't give me the most amazing make out session I've ever had?" I asked.

"Because it was a mistake and thank you"

"A mistake? You can't look me in the eye and tell me you don't have feelings for me" She looked me in the eyes.

"I don't love you" She said and walked away. Ouch.

***********************In the locker room after gym*************************

Puck POV

"So she just made out with you?" I asked in disbelief. Sam nodded.

"Then she ran off. I asked her about it today and she said it was a mistake"

"So you're saying singing Justin Bieber does work to impress girls?" I asked.

"If you want them to make out with you and run off"

"As long as I get to make out with them" I said.

"Man whore"

"Hey!" I protested "I helped you get to first base. Now to have sex with her you have to—" I was cut off by Sam.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might not wanna have sex with her?"

"Are you a virgin?" I asked.

"I've never wanted to because I didn't like the girl enough to go past first base" He admitted.

"Do you really like Quinn?"

"Yeah"  
>"Do you wanna have sex with her?"<p>

"What if I'm not good at it?"

"She won't know the difference. She's clearly a virgin since she's a loser" I said.

"Don't say that about her" He stood up for her.

"You lovvvvvvve her" I said in a mocking tone "So seriously do you wanna have sex with her?"

"I guess. How could I get her to do it with me?" He asked.

"Your abs. You know that's why the best brainstorming place is the locker room" He gave me a funny look and changed really fast.

******************************At the cafeteria*****************************

Quinn POV

"I kissed Sam" I said. Rachel covered her mouth with her hands. Mercedes dropped her tot back onto her lunch tray with a shocked look on her face. Kurt starting choking on his pizza and Tina had to hit him on the back until the pizza came out.

"YOU WHAT?" Kurt screamed "Stop saying dramatic things while I'm eating or drinking"

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. I will admit I am starting to like him. Anyways how's Finn?" I changed the subject. Rachel started talking on and on about Finn while I just quietly ate my lunch.

*********************************Later*********************************

Sam POV

Today's finally gonna be the day I lose my virginity. I put some condoms Puck gave me in my pocket and went to get Quinn by her locker. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the astronomy room.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"After school activities" She started to walk away. I took my shirt off. "Turn around" She turned around.

"Whoa" She walked towards me "Nice abs" I tried to take her shirt off "I can't"  
>"Why not?"<br>"We don't have protection" I pulled out a condom from my pocket.

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't" I said.

"We're in school"

"It's 3:30ish everyone probably already left. I need a good reason. Once I get one I'll stop"

"I don't love you" She said.

"Yes you do. You don't make out with someone like you did with me yesterday and say you don't have feelings for them"

"Fine. I will admit I like you a little" I looked at her "a lot but I don't love you"

"So why not Quinn? You said you liked me a lot. Please?" I asked. She stared at my abs.

"Thank your abs that I'm doing this" She said as she took her shirt off revealing her pink lacy bra. Damn this is gonna be a great afternoon.

_**The song is One Less Lonely Girl by Justin Bieber. I don't know if all the lyrics are right because I copied them from the internet so if they're not right don't get mad. Will update once I get 2 good reviews.**_


	5. I Love You

_**reviews: JayLopez, quam314159, RJRRAA, ReadingFanfiction13, Written-in-hearts, mayzzRC**_

_**story alert: Written-in-hearts, Mandy Hale, ReadingFanfiction13, EmmieAnne234**_

_**favorite story: Mandy Hale, EmmieAnne234, ReadingFanfiction13, celebritystalka89**_

_**favorite author: Mandy Hale**_

_**author alert: Written-in-hearts**_

Sam POV

I just had sex with Quinn. I just had sex. With Quinn. I looked at her.

"Does this mean you love me?" I asked.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. I did not just do that. I'm dead" She said instead of answering my question.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If someone saw us and told anyone I would be screwed. My parents would find out and they would kill me"

"It's okay. Nobody saw us and I'm not gonna tell anyone. Does this mean you love me?" I asked again.

"I will admit that I like—"

"Quinn I just had the most amazing hour of my life with you and you don't admit that you love me" Quinn just looked around with regret. Since she was just standing there I took a chance to stare at her boobs. She caught me staring.

"Sam you are such a perv. If I didn't love you..." She stopped talking.

"Caught you" I said.

"No you didn't"

"Quinn we both know what you said. Do you remember our bet? If you fall in love with me by the end of the month you have to be my girlfriend. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.  
>"On one condition. You have to wear the Dora boxers" She said.<p>

"That was if you didn't fall in love with me. You did" I pointed out.

"Can you wear them and I can see them after school tomorrow? Maybe at my house. My parents aren't gonna be home for a while" She said.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Unless you don't want to"  
>"Of course I want to" I said. "How about that kiss?" I pointed to my cheek. She leaned into me and just as she was about to kiss me, she turned around.<p>

"I don't think so" She started to walk away but turned around and kissed me.

"I love you Quinn"  
>"I love you Sam"<p>

_**The end!**_


End file.
